RWBY: Birth of the Blades
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: On Remnant, every weapon has it's story. Some more interesting than others. This is the tale of five blades, forged over the course of two generations. Prequel to RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx (Remastered)


_**Birth of the Blades**_

* * *

A man walks through a forest until he reaches the small village. In the center of the village is a cage containing a Griffon. The man walks to the front of the crowd so he can listen.

"And here we have a Dragon." The merchant in front of the cage says, "Which I bravely fought and captured."

"This 'Dragon' is interesting..." The man comments, "Because it looks exactly like a Griffon. A middle aged one. But hungry at that."

"You talk nonsense, sir." The merchant argues, "This here is the most truest of Dragons."

"Right." The man says, "What do I know? I'm just a Huntsman. Doesn't matter anyway, Grimm die quickly in captivity."

The huntsman turns and starts to walks away, but stops when he hears the Griffon growl. It then roars loudly, causing all except the huntsman to cover their ears. The Griffon spreads its wings, breaking the wooden the cage the merchant had it trapped in.

"Great." The huntsman groans as he draws bastard sword.

The sword was gunmetal grey with a silver blade. The handle is made out of a crimson wire wrap with three furelles in the middle. The pommel of the sword is a thin cylinder with the huntsman's logo, a dragon's head, engraved into both faces. The merchant grabs one of the swords he is selling and slashes at Grimm's head, but the Griffon smacks him away with its wing. The Griffon roars before taking flight as the merchant crawls to his sword, but before the merchant can reach it, the Griffon land lands on top of him. The Griffon tries to bite the merchant's face, but he is strong enough to at least delay the head's decent. The huntsman charges from behind and slashes the Griffon's back, causing it to hiss before batting the huntsman away with its wing. The huntsman rolls and slides to a halt before charging, but the Griffon takes flight, carrying the merchant with its hind legs.

* * *

The Griffon drops the merchant on top of a house and jumps up to pounce on top of him, but the huntsman reaches the rooftop and slices the Griffon's chest, causing the Grimm to fall onto its back. As the Griffon rolls over, the huntsman jumps on top of the Griffon's back and slashes its neck, cleaving off the Grimm's head. The huntsman swings his blade, casting off the Griffon's blood before sheathing the blade on his waist.

The merchant sits up, his left leg is outstretched and blood is pouring from his knee.

"Wound doesn't look good." The huntsman comments, "Patch it up quick if I were you. Before it starts festering."

"If I needed medical advice, I'd have called for a healer." The wounded merchant retorts, "And you don't look like one."

The huntsman crosses his arms and growls lowly.

"And if you wanted a huntsman to continue helping you, you should've thought twice about being rude." He counters.

The huntsman then jumps off of the rooftop and leaves the village.

* * *

The huntsman walks until he reaches another village. Unlike the last one, which seemed like a trading post, this one looked more like a village filled with bandits and cutthroats. In the center of the village is a massive rectangular rock with many sword slashes in it. A crowd surrounds the rock and the huntsman makes his way to the front.

A swordsman draws his massive single edged great sword and holds it in the air for all to see.

"The great Oraclad." The swordsman identifies, "It's blade tempered in the blood of Grimm. Witness its power."

The swordsman strikes the rock, leaving a long thin slash. This was a weapons competition, designed to test blades. The crowd cheers as the swordsman's score is calculated.

"Nice." Another swordsman says, "But, nothing compares to my sword. The gods themselves fear its edge. Behold..."

The swordsman swings his curved saber, but the blade shatters on impact. The crowd laughs as the swordsman walks away.

"The wind." A third swordsman says, "The trees. The morning dew on a delicate orchid. They all tremble before my beauty of the blade."

The swordsman took his jagged sword and slashes the rock, taking out a massive chuck. It wasn't as long as the first swordman's slash, but the cut itself was thicker.

"Is there no one else who will accept the challenge?" The referee asks.

"I accept." The huntsman says as he steps forward.

"Do you have anything to say?" The referee asks.

"Only to the other competitors." The huntsman says with a smirk, "You're all vying for second place."

The crowd laughs at the proclamation. The huntsman draws his sword and slashes downwards, without even getting close enough to touch the rock. The crowd laughs as the huntsman turns around, closes his eyes, and sheaths his blade, the smirk still present on his face. The laughter stops when the rock begins to crack and split completely in two before the crowd cheering at the obvious winner.

"Where do I get my money?" The huntsman asks.

* * *

"That should cover it." The huntsman says as he pays for his food.

"An impressive victory." A man calls.

The man wears a purple double breasted coat with golden trimming and cuffs and golden buttons. Attached to the coat are shoulder capes that barely go below his shoulder. The coat tails go down to his knees. Under his coat is grey pants tucked into knee high black boots with golden knee pads. Covering his hands are black gloves. Around the man's waist is a thick black leather belt with a rectangular buckle and on the man's back is a golden shield. On his hips are two longswords and the shield is modified to serve as a sheath for the dozen of swords on his back.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man says, "I am the Duelist. You my friend have something I desire."

"Sorry, whatever it is, it's not for sale." The huntsman states.

"Your sword against my best blade." The Duelist says, "Winner takes all."

"Not interested. The huntsman declines, "I've already proved that I've got the best sword in town."

"Indeed." The Duelist agrees, "But it's not your blade that needs to prove itself, it's you."

"I said 'no'." The huntsman states.

"A wise decision." The Duelist says, "Perhaps if the last owner of these swords shared your cowardice, he'd still be alive."

"You can't bait me into fighting you." The huntsman states, "I have self control."

"You sure got guts." The chef says as the Duelist leaves, "The Duelist is a legend in these parts. Those swords on his back, trophies from all those who have fought him and lost. He is without conscience or morals and he will not stop until his thirst is slaked. Now, he wants your sword and it will be his."

"We'll see about that." The huntsman says.

* * *

The huntsman arrives in another village. He sees a blacksmith/armorer shop and then glances at his sword. Once inside he sees that the shop is empty. He waits for a few minutes before checking the sign, it clearly says open and the door _is_ unlocked. The huntsman waits a few more minutes before running out of patience.

"Hello!" The huntsman shouts, "Is anyone here?! Can I get some goddamn service?! You have exactly thirty seconds before I burn this place to the ground! 1, 2, 3..."

* * *

"...28, 29..." The huntsman continues counting.

"I'm sorry, sir." A woman calls, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Finally." The huntsman groans, "Is the blacksmith in, I need to make a custom order. You do those here, right?"

"Um, yes." The woman says, "And you're looking at her. I'm Iris."

Iris has pale skin, sage green eyes, and silky black hair. She wears a beige double breasted trench coat that stops slightly below her hips. She also wears black skinny jeans tucked into knee high brown leather boots with brown laces and silver eyelets.

"Of course." The huntsman says, "My apologizes. I should have instantly recognized your traditional blacksmithing... coat. The expensive leather is a dead giveaway."

"Sir, either tell me your order, or get out of my shop." Iris demands.

 _He doesn't look like he's from around here._ Iris observes.

The huntsman is tall with tanned white skin, crimson eyes, and spiky black hair that covers his ears. He wears an opened black overcoat that goes halfway down his shins. The buckles used to close the coat are gunmetal grey. Under his coat is a black turtleneck tucked into his baggy, blacks pants. His pants are tucked into his knee-high, black combat boots. Covering each of his shins is a gunmetal grey greave. The greaves are held on by two black leather belts on the top and bottom. Over his coat is a thick, dark brown leather belt that goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. Connected underneath his belt another thinner belt of similar design. This belt goes from the center of the larger belt to his right shoulder. The belts have a gunmetal grey tip and buckle. Wrapped around his waist is a third belt of similar design to the other two. Over each of his arms is a black leather vambrace with a gunmetal grey forearm guard. Each of the leather vambraces have a black leather fingerless glove attached to it.

"You are aware metal prices are kinda high out here?" Iris asks.

"I'm not worried about the cost." The huntsman says, "I'm just looking for a sword of equal or greater quality to this one."

The huntsman places his sword on the table with its sheath underneath it. Iris' eyes widen as she stares at the blade. She traces the ruins on the face of the blade as she recites them.

"The Tough go riding." Iris recites, "This is the Dragblacker, a legendary sword rumored to possess the soul of a dragon and the sister sword of Dragreder and Dragranzer."

"I know about my own sword." The huntsman states, "Where are you going with this?"

"This village was once home to sword's maker, Sheldon Sage, the legendary and now deceased Rider master armorer." Iris explains, "Huntsmen from all corners of the world came to him to forge their armor and weapons."

"Heard about him." The huntsman states, "He's supposed to have been the best."

"And thus he charged a fortune for his work." Iris continues, "Huntsmen would take difficult, dangerous work to earn the lien to pay him. Some were met with misfortune."

"Why are you telling me this?" The huntsman asks.

"As it happens, I learned my trade at Sheldon's side." Iris states.

"This Rider master, how'd he end up taking a human as his apprentice?" The huntsman asks.

"My father forged armor." Iris answers, "As a child I helped him, then began forging my own pieces. Master Sage saw my work, and offered to take me on as his apprentice. Only now, years later, do I realize the honor that was. My master perished in a massacre later, killed by racists. Though he taught me everything he knew, I did not manage to complete the clan's requirements for grandmaster while he lived. I know I have no equal in the trade. Yet until I complete armor and weapons of quality comparable to his, I shall never be certain I've become my teacher's equal."

Iris traces her finger on the runes.

"How did you get this sword?" Iris asks.

"My stepfather gave it to me." The huntsman answers, "Never asked him where he got it from."

"This sword was stolen from my master's home after his death." Iris states.

"You can have the sword if you want it, but after I get my new sword." The huntsman says, "So do you have something for me?"

"I think I have something." Iris says.

She reaches behind the counter and pulls out a grey katana with a silver blade.

"Do you mind if I test it out?" The huntsman asks.

"What do you mean-?" Iris begins.

The huntsman takes both swords and slashes the katana into the side of Dragblacker. The katana snaps in two at the point of impact. Iris snatches the katana from the huntsman's hand and stare at it before dropping it and falling to her knees.

"Oh gods." The huntsman groans, "You're not going to start crying, are you? I cannot deal with anymore crying women in my life."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Iris shouts as she gets up and grabs the huntsman's shirt.

"Okay, this is better, I guess." The huntsman says.

"That sword was my baby!" Iris shouts, "Why would you do that?! Who you do that to someone else's baby?!"

"You mean would I slam a baby into another baby to test its durability?" The huntsman says, "No, that's not something I would typically do."

"You know what I mean, asshole!" Iris shouts as she releases the huntsman's shirt, "Now get the hell out of my shop!"

"What about your master?" The huntsman asks, "Imagine if word were to get out that you tried to pawn this crap off on me, like it was comparable to his. I mean, I could've been killed."

"Yeah, wouldn't that have been a shame." Iris growls, "What are you driving at?!"

"Hey, I'm a reasonable man." The huntsman says, "Just make me the best sword in the world or I'll do everything in my power to destroy your hopes and dreams."

"What happened to 'as good or better'?" Iris asks.

"That was before you tried to sell me that embarrassment you call a sword." The huntsman states, "Prices just went up. Think of it as interest."

"Fine." Iris says, "I'll just need you to get Dragblacker's sisters."

"Alright." The huntsman says, "Just tell me where to find them, I'll make a milk run."

"Oh, don't think it'll be that easy." Iris says, "They're held by the Duelist, the greatest swordsman in this area."

"Ooh, scary." The huntsman says, sarcastically.

"And good luck even finding him." Iris adds.

"I saw him yesterday." The huntsman states, "Apparently, he wants my sword."

Iris screeches through clenched teeth at the huntsman's lack of concern.

* * *

The huntsman stands outside Iris' shop, practicing for his duel. He performs two diagonal slashes, then raises his sword into the air and brings it down. The huntsman then gets into a blocking stance before stabbing.

"You really should run." A new voice calls.

"Run?" The huntsman repeats, "I'm no coward,..."

"Amas Sage." The man introduces.

The huntsman turns to Amas. He is a tanned white with crimson eyes and spiky ashen white hair. He wears a sage green turtle neck and grey pants. Over his clothes is crimson samurai armor with a black trim composed of a dō, kusazuri, sode, han kote, haidate, suneate, and kogake. The huntsman nearly drops his sword and Amas is visually stunned.

"Onyx?" Amas calls.

"I go by Carmine Noir now." The huntsman says, "Do I know you? I feel like we've met before."

"How do you not remember?" Amas asks, "We're brothers. We thought you were dead. What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Carmine answers, "I have amnesia, my earliest memories are from when I was thirteen."

"You 'died' when you were six." Amas says, "But, I guess that woman was wrong."

"What woman?" Carmine asks.

"Some old scientist." Amas answers, "Where have you been?"

"In Vale, with my adopted father." Carmine states, "He told me that my name was Onyx Sage, but I opted to use his last name, Mordant."

"Why are you here?" Amas asks.

"I'm trying to get a new sword." Carmine answers, "This village is known for it quality craftsmanship, and something else was drawing me here. A strange feeling, like I've been here before."

"You were born here." Amas states.

"I guess it must have been my subconscious mind pushing me to somewhere familiar." Carmine says, "Maybe my memories are subconsciously being recovered."

"so, about the Duelist." Amas begins.

Carmine looks at the sword in his hands.

"He may be tough, but nothing the Duelist has in his scabbard can beat the Dragblacker." Carmine declares.

"There's that ego kicking in again." Amas says to himself, "You're gonna lose the last of our family's swords."

"I can swing steel a lot better than you think." Carmine says.

"You're just like he was." Amas states.

"The Duelist?" Carmine questions.

"No, the original owner of the swords the Duelist now uses, our father." Amas corrects, "Dragreder and Dragranzer were forged by a man who some call the greatest swordmaker of all time. The swordmaker lived alone in life, devoted only to one thing, his craft. But these particular blades were more than swords, they were works of art. His most prized possessions and proudest achievement, Dragreder and Dragranzer. Like you, he felt a sense of oneness with the weapons, with them he was unstoppable, he thought. Word spread of the legendary blades. One day, the Duelist appeared and challenged the swordmaker to a fight. The swordmaker accepted the challenge. In his hubris, the swordmaker believed the strength of his swords would overcome his weakness as a warrior. He was mistaken and it cost him the two things he valued most. To know that his works of art, his masterpieces would be in the hands of someone like the Duelist crushed him. He never made another sword while the Duelist went to become the greatest swordsman to ever walk the land."

Carmine glances at Dragblacker.

"Father was never around often." Amas states, "After his loss, he just shut down. Didn't even try to run when those racists came to purge our village of all non-humans. I just met you, brother, I don't want you to make the same mistake that our father did."

"Do you know Iris?" Carmine asks.

"She's my wife." Amas states.

Carmine chuckles. It makes sense that the son of a teacher and the teacher's student would be close.

"Then you should know why I'm going to fight the Duelist." Carmine states.

"I could ask her to forgive you." Amas says, "We are family, after all."

Carmine sheaths Dragblacker.

"Was Dragblacker made before or after the twin blades?" Carmine asks.

"After, father wanted to win them back, but he never did." Amas states, "He finished the sword a few days before he was killed."

Carmine walks to his brother.

"Didn't you just say he never made another sword?" Carmine asks.

"Father didn't make the Dragblacker alone like he did the other two." Amas explains, "It was Iris who did most of the work. He just created the runes, which is his trademark."

"I will beat the Duelist." Carmine declares, "I don't really have much else to do, anyway."

"A strong sword doesn't make you strong." Amas warns.

"I may not remember what happened in those seven years after I was kidnapped, but I have my muscle memory of thousands of fighting styles with different weapons." Carmine states, "Combined that with a few years of street level combat, a few more years of training and a few more years of actual combat. The Duelist doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

The huntsman returns to the village where he met the Duelist. The Duelist is in a shop drinking tea with a few people. He slices a lemon in a fashion that the slices land inside their cups. Before the last one can land, it is split into fours. The Duelist looks up to see Carmine pointing his blade at the table.

"You might recognize the craftsmanship." Carmine says.

"Impossible, it's a fake." The Duelist dismisses, "He's been dead for years."

"We know our father's swords." Amas declares as he enters the shop.

"You do have his eyes." The Duelist observes.

"I challenge you to a match." Carmine states, "For all your swords."

"That's quite a request from someone who only has a single sword to offer in return, even if it is legendary." The Duelist says, "In addition to your blade, you must also put up your life."

"Deal." Carmine says, despite Amas shaking his head.

* * *

Carmine and the Duelist stand in the arena built into the village square. Amas hands Carmine a barrel of water and he dips Dragblacker inside. The water turns a dull red.

"What are you doing?" The Duelist asks.

"I usually coat my blade in a poison that bypasses Aura." Carmine informs, "Making sure you have as much of a fair fight as possible. After all, it's my life on the line, not yours."

The Duelist raises an eyebrow.

"And I won't be using my Aura to create a ranged slash, either." Carmine states, "Not only are they invisible, but they also cut through Aura. It's my Semblance. If I can't use mine, you can't use yours. This is a swordfight, not a traditional duel."

The Duelist grits his teeth.

"If I wanted to, this fight would be over in one swing." Carmine states, "So now that you know you wouldn't stand a chance against me in a real fight, are you ready?"

The Duelist nods as he draws Dragreder and Dragranzer. They were nearly identical to Dragblacker, but both had two dragon head in a spiral design for the pommel, the crossguards are angled upwards but with a curve for Dragranzer, and the blades resembled a longsword more than a bastard sword with the blade getting thinner from the base of the guard instead of near the top like Dragblacker. Carmine drew Dragblacker and charged.

He slashed twice, and the Duelist blocked both, first with Dragreder, then with Dragranzer. The Duelist slashes, but Carmine dashes to the side to dodge, and slashes downwards. The Duelist raises both blades, blocking Carmine's. Carmine separates their locked blades and ducks under a slash from the Duelist. Carmine then slashes off the Duelist's shield sheath as he kicks him towards the edge of the arena. The Duelist throws Dragreder at Carmine, who easily deflects the blade and then blocks a slash from Dragranzer. Carmine slashes at the Duelist, striking his chest, causing the Duelist to drop to his knees. Carmine spins around as he jumps into the air, striking the Duelist with his fist and the handle of the blade as he lands.

The Duelist roars as he pushes to his feet and slashes. Carmine blocks and then ducks underneath a second swing. The Duelist charges and Carmine jumps to the side, letting the Duelist pass. As the Duelist stops, he turns around with another slash, but Carmine steps back. The Duelist raises Dragranzer and slashes downwards, but Carmine raises Dragblacker to block and kicks the Duelist's knee to unbalance him. Carmine then kicks the Duelist backwards.

The Duelist slides to halt next to Dragreder and picks it up. He then crosses both blades, causing the ruins to light up red as he activated their power. As the Duelist stabs the air, two snake dragons made out of a transparent red energy are launched at Carmine. Carmine smirks as the ruins on Dragblacker light up blacks. Carmine slashes, launching a snake dragon made out of a transparent black energy towards its sisters. The black dragon leads the red dragons around Carmine as he spins, directly the dragons with his blade. When Carmine faces the Duelist, the dragons roar and the black one dissolves, leaving the red ones to smash into the Duelist. The Duelist blocks but as the dragons pass through him, his Aura and energy are drained. The now tired Duelist falls to his knees as Carmine sheaves Dragblacker. Sheldon Sage's Semblance is the origin of the rumor that the swords possess the souls of dragons. He has the ability to creates ruins that when active summon an energy in the shape of a dragon.

"You've fought your last duel." Carmine declares as he walks past the Duelist, and grabbing the scabbards for Dragblacker's sister swords along with the swords themselves and the Duelist's shield sheath.

* * *

Carmine places all three blades on Iris' counter.

"So, sister-in-law, the greatest sword ever made..." Carmine requests.

"Sister-in-law?" Iris repeats.

"You'd think you would recognize your master's and husband's crimson eyes." Carmine comments, "And spiky hair like this too."

Iris half lids her eyes.

"You're joking, right?" Iris asks.

"Nope." Carmine says, "Onyx Sage at your service."

Iris glances at Amas who nods in confirmation.

"I'll have you know that the sword you broke was a model merely designed for a cosmetic representation." Iris says, "But since even despite my bluff, you got the swords, I guess the actual sword is yours."

Iris pulls out a silver katana with a black leather handle. The habaki is composed of two black arrow tip shape panels with a silver trim that wrap around the back of the blade. They are placed one on top of the other while going up the blade. The weapon's scabbard is a matte black with silver lining the opening.

"What's it name?" Carmine asks.

"It doesn't have one." Iris states.

"It's the sister blade to my sword, White Wolf." Amas says as he draws his katana for reference.

White Wolf is a golden katana with a black blade and ito. The habaki is a golden rhombus wrapped around the back of the blade. White Wolf's scabbard is matte black with gold lining the opening.

"I'll have to give that some thought." Carmine says as he connects the scabbard to his hip, "So what do I owe you, or are the swords good enough?"

"You can have it for free." Iris says.

"Really?" Carmine asks, "That's an interesting business strategy. How do you keep this place running?"

"I don't do it for everybody!" Iris shouts, "Just certain people, like family. And you've proven that Dragblacker can stand up to Dragreder and Dragranzer. You've proven that my sword is comparable to my master's. Thank you for that."

"Onyx, um, Carmine..." Amas calls, "Why do you even want a new sword?"

"I'm looking to start anew." Carmine says, "I guess starting with my actual family this time is a great start. Whenever I ever decide to come back here that is..."

"What?" Amas asks.

"I'm a huntsman." Carmine states, "And out here, a huntsman has to stay on the move if he's hoping to find work. I'll be back if I ever need something else from you, or to just drop by. We'll see, brother."

Amas, to Carmine's surprise, hugs him. Carmine slowly and awkwardly hugs him backs.

"Think you can stay just for the night?" Iris asks.

"Sure." Carmine answers, "Don't have much going on anyway."

* * *

A few months later, Carmine returns to village, with a tear in the right sleeve of his coat. He enters Iris' shop to see her, now pregnant.

"Explains the extra soul." Carmine mumbles.

"Carmine, your back!" Iris says, excitedly, "What do you need?"

"I was going to say armor to prevent something like this," Carmine gestures to the tear, "from happening again, but seeing as your pregnant, I think waiting for my future niece or nephew is more important."

"I can have Amas make something for you." Iris says, "His armorer skills may not be as good as mine, but they're solid."

Carmine nods.

"Truly this is a love made in heaven." Carmine comments, "Sorry, what was I talking about?"

"You were congratulating me..." Iris answers.

"That doesn't sound like me." Carmine states, "Oh right, the sword. I named it."

"What did you decide on?" Iris asks.

"Dark Sympathy." Carmine answers, "Not exactly like White Wolf, but there is some resemblance."

Iris chuckles as Amas enters the shop.

"Brother!" He greets as they forearm shake.

"Congratulations on you future child." Carmine comments, "If it is yours."

"Gods, you're such an asshole." Iris comments.

"See, that sounds more like me." Carmine says.


End file.
